Dragunov SVD
Overview The '''Dragunov '''is a Combine sniper rifle, being developed as a replacement to their current snipers. It is often confiscated and utilized by the Resistance as their main sniper rifle when the Karabiner will not suffice. The Dragunov inflicts high damage and has a considerably large clip, but is a fairly slow weapon. Acquisition The Dragunov can first be found in Highway 17, being held by an Overwatch Sniper in a window of an abandoned house. Upon killing the Sniper, the Dragunov will be dropped for you to pick up, although you do need to get up a broken staircase to get to it. Afterwards, it appears uncommonly in the hands of various Soldiers and Resistance members, although it becomes noticeably more common once Nova Prospekt is reached. Advantages -High damage; able to kill Soldiers in single bodyshots. -Generously large 10 round magazine. -Curiously has no recoil at all. -Very accurate when scoped in. -Moderately accurate when unscoped. -One of the few weapons capable of penetrating thin surfaces. -Becomes somewhat common in later levels, ammo may become less of a concern. -High scope zoom levels. -Scope has a nightvision mode, allowing easier sniping in the dark. Disadvantages -Fire rate is fairly slow. -Reload speed is abnormally slow, despite having a fairly simple process. -Uses the somewhat rare heavy rifle ammo. -Fairly unyielding when unscoped, despite having moderate accuracy. -Combine Snipers carrying this weapon become fairly common in later levels. Tactics -Although some may believe otherwise, headshots are often unnecessary with the Dragunov. It inflicts enough damage to kill Soldiers in single bodyshots, and headshots are best reserved for Augmented units. -Remember that, if the setting is enabled, the Dragunov is one of the few weapons able to shoot through thin walls and Riot Gear. If you know an enemy is behind cover and said cover is relatively thin, or you see a unit carrying a large shield, don't be afraid to fire away at them. -Even without penetration, the Dragunov still tears Riot Gear to shreds, often destroying large shields and helmets with single shots. -If an enemy is close to you, it's generally best not to try firing at them unscoped due to the Dragunov's slow rate of fire. If you have the time, switch to a handgun or SMG to deal with them. -Remember that the reload time of the Dragunov is fairly long. Be sure to reload when you are in the clear. If you need to reload in the middle of a firefight, be sure to have some cover nearby. -As the Dragunov has no recoil, it's generally quite easy to go with followup shots, if your target happens to survive your first round, or there are multiple targets to deal with. -Remember that the Dragunov's scope has a nightvision mode that can be enabled with the 'use' key. Be sure to use it if you have to snipe in the dark. Trivia If the player gets into the house where the Dragunov is first found without killing the sniper first, they will find it's actually inside of an item crate near a bed.Category:Weapons